Parfait Girls Extraordinaire! Redux
by Zwinger
Summary: A little silly story of a possible version of Parfait Girls from Doki Doki. A magical girls, slightly JoJo's inspired parody that would work better as a manga, but since I can't draw, this is the best I got. It's set toward the end of the story, in case it's a little confusing to understand. I wrote it in like a day.


**Author's Note: This is a dumb story, written by a dumb guy for some dub fun. I'm only affiliated to him by the fact that he's me. Please be gentle on him.**

* * *

Chapter 232 Part 2: End of the Crimson King

* * *

Minori reached the top of the central fountain, the blue coloured magical girl precariously hanging off the spire as she scouted the ruined town square. Lampoona hung around nearby, healing Yoko as she lay unconscious in her lap, the soothing purple emanating from her hands matching perfectly with her uniform. Badly battered, Yoko was clinging onto life with all she had, desperately trying to fight the curse laid onto her off. It seemed a futile effort, as no matter what her friend did, the black veins continued to seep closer to her brain, worming their way out of the collar of her green magical girl uniform and throbbed violently inside her neck. Lampoona quivered at the sight of the curse, wishing to withdraw her hands, but stood firm. She was purple for a reason, to heal her friends. She couldn't abandon that now.

Footsteps reached her ears, amidst the smell of roasted asphalt, putting her on high alert. In this state, if the Crimson King attacked her, then she would be gone for good and so would Yoko. If that was to happen, how would the friends save the world then?

Stepping out of the rising smoke was a magical girl dressed in pink. It took Lampoona a second to recognize, but once she did her heart leapt in her chest and pulled a happy smile. It was Alice, her best friend. She blew a sigh of relief, at the returning magician. At last, they finally stood a chance at winning this fight.

"Alice," she said softly. "Am I glad to see you." The magical girl strolled up to them, wand in hand. Keeping her chin up, Alice blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes and smiled boldly.

"Hey, Lampoona. Looks like I'm taller than you for once." She pulled a triumphant expression, like she was delinquent in a gang. Lampoona shook her head and laughed.

"For now, it seems," she admitted. Even though her beret dipped low enough to cover, Alice could still see the sadness in her eyes. "It'll be hard to walk from now on, especially with all the attention I'm giving Yoko."

She motioned to the sleeping girl, who lay serene on the girl's lap. A concern for her friend welled up in Alice, quickly surpassed by the anger of what had been placed on Yoko. Her grip around her wand tightened as she clenched her jaw, her expression growing fiercer by the second. The Crimson King would pay for this.

"Don't say that, Lampoona. I'll make it so you can run a lap after this," she said confidently, crouching beside her. The healer smiled at her and inclined her head. "Yoko needs this, she doesn't look so good. Whatever it was the King put on her, it's working fast, she probably only has…"

"An hour," Lampoona finished, surprising Alice. "_If _I'm healing her, but sadly I don't think I can get rid of it." She teared up, right on the verge of crying before Alice tapped her on the shoulder. She looked her way.

"She'll make it, Lampoona. We both know how strong Yoko is. I don't think there's a curse in the world that can stop her!" She threw a fist into the air, cheering momentarily. Inspired by her words, Lampoona wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, reinvigorated with hope.

"Yeah, Yoko's the strongest out all of us. I'm certain she'll survive," she affirmed, joining in on Alice's cheering with her laughs.

The ground shook, interrupting the two's celebration. Then, as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped, and the girls looked at each other with expressions of confusion. Before they could react, a sharp whistling reached their ears and they looked up to see Minori hanging dangerously upside down off the spire. She held a hand to her mouth.

"Guys, we have a really big problem coming our way," she shouted, slipping a little and sending panic through all the girls. "And by big, I mean red, as well. Like, really red."

Lampoona and Alice turned away from her, wearing expressions of worry and determination respectively. The latter leaned forward.

"It's the Crimson King," she exclaimed, looking like she was about to jump up and down with the giddy expression she wore. "He's coming right to us, we can finish this! Come on, let's go."

Apprehensive, Lampoona objected, saying, "Alice, wait, what about Yoko? We can't just leave her with this curse."

As she said that, the oldest girl snapped her eyes open, promptly sitting up in a flash. Alice and Lampoona shot back, shocked and surprised at the sight they were seeing. They stared at her like she was a zombie, recently risen and ready to eat their brains. _She's supposed to be cursed, _thought Alice, _how is she able to get back up?_

Then, observing her surroundings, Yoko rose to her feet. Alice followed suit.

"Yoko, you're awake. But shouldn't you be…" Lampoona began, stunned by the sight, before she was cut off.

"The King is nearby. I can't rest while there's work to be done," she said in a commanding tone. Alice took a step forward, asserting herself before she'd already spoken.

"Yoko, you shouldn't be walking around when you're hurt," Alice barked, revealing her elongated fangs. "Lampoona's been working tirelessly to keep that curse from killing you, don't you think it's rude to stop her helping you?"

Then, by Yoko's feet, Lampoona made a panicked yell as she realised her magic was having no effect. She scrambled to her feet, immediately resuming the humming purple orbs around her hands, but Yoko denied her the satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, Lampoona, but your magic is too weak to fight a curse like this," she said, gently turning in her direction. She looked haggard and mummified already, like the curse was preparing her for that fate. "Light magic has no effect on sorcery like this; it's my energy that's been keeping it back all this time. I'm sorry, my friend, but your efforts have been in vain."

Their hearts dropped and Lampoona looked like she was about to cry again, whimpering already. Alice, in wide eyed disbelief, stared at their leader, the one who'd untied them at the bakery, the one who'd helped them get a chance at love. If it was true, then this would be the last time they'd ever see. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned on her heel, biting back the tightness in her throat. There had to be a way, there had to be.

"No waaay," came an airheaded voice by the fountain. Everyone turned to it, finding Minori standing on the edge of the fountain. From the looks of it, she was about sure to fall into it and drench her outfit, but she stepped off and walked towards Yoko. She grabbed her hand and held it up in front of her. "You can't die yet, Yoko, you still haven't shown me your brother. You said he's really cute, didn't you? I want to see him after this. You can't die when you still have a promise."

She sniffed, eyes glistening as tears sought to burst forth, making the hearts of girls heavy with guilt. Yoko felt it most, as she took a deep breath to retain her composure and put a hand on Minori's arm.

"There is a way to stop this curse," she announced, reenergising the girls with hope. "If we can defeat the Crimson King before this hex reaches my brain, then by the natural order it should cease to exist. I think."

Minori's eyes lit up with hope, spreading throughout her face until she was smiling with glee. She jumped on Yoko, wrapping her arms around the girl and jumping up and down as she cried 'thank you, thank you' over again. Lampoona blew a sigh of relief, hand on chest, while Alice stood smugly, shaking her head as she pretended to the solution all along. Yoko stood amongst them looking rather sheepish, unwilling to break the news to them.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves, but remember, we don't have a lot of time. If we want to save me, we must defeat the Crimson King first." The entire group depressed, and an audible groan came from all the girls. "If we're lenient, then I'd wager I have fifteen minutes. If not, then it's five at most." She laughed nervously, hiding the despair. "Of course, that's not a lot of time, so we'll have to be quick. Who's with me?"

"Aye!" they all cheered, throwing their signature weapons into the air. Yoko looked around, a smile on her face. She retrieved her own weapon, a rapier, and held the tip out from her. "Well, then, let's do this. Hero, standing by."

"Scouto, standing by," chirped Minori, adding her bow.

"Warrior, standing by," grinned Alice, adding her mallet.

"Healer, standing by," whispered Lampoona, adding her staff.

"Okay." Yoko observed the girls, banishing her doubts. They could win this. "This is for the bakery. Let's go."

…

The Parfait Girls stood amongst the rubble of the town square, each one positioned strategically before the main road. Minori stood atop the tallest pile of rubble, staring down the road as she used her enhanced eyesight to pierce the mist, bow in hand. Lampoona stood atop the second tallest pile of rubble on the opposite side of the road, staff ready to cast spells upon their foe. Alice and Yoko stood right at the giant, gaping maw of the street, oversized mallet and rapier in hand.

"Remember the plan, Minori!" Yoko yelled, holding her rapier in front of her. "Stay alert."

"Okaaaay, I will!" she yelled back. "I promise I won't miss!"

"Hm. Good." She turned to Alice. "Alice, recite the plan."

Alice, who hopped up and down with eagerness, grinned. "Right. As soon as she sees him, Minori will shoot the King with her bow and pin him down, while Lampoona casts a spell to slow him down. Then, while she does that, we jump in and finish him off." She turned to Yoko, feeling accomplished with herself. "It's gonna be so fun."

"It will. Hopefully it goes as planned." She smiled back, before a shout caught her attention.

"Hey, I see him!" Minori called out, the sound of her bowstring chiming across the square. Alice and Yoko turned back to the road, readying themselves for the coming fight. For a minute, nothing could be seen or heard down there, making it as good as abandoned, but the faint sound of boots clapping on the road reached their ears, growing in volume until it was clear as day. Then, stepping out of the mist was the frame of a very tall man, dressed impeccably with a vibrant red cape around his shoulders and a wide brimmed hat on his head. As more of him came into sight, the familiar opera mask the man wore over his eyes came into view, sticking out at them like a thorny rose. Their arch-nemesis had arrived, ready to do battle once again. Alice could feel her blood boil at the sight.

The Crimson King stopped in the road, some yards away from the parfait girls. Minori, obeying her orders to the letter, loosed her arrow, the projectile flying fast and true. Within a second, the arrow was at the man's chest, ready to tear apart the fancy suit he wore and set the plan into motion.

But instead of hitting its target, the arrow missed, passing completely through the Crimson King. Or rather, the King had stepped out of its path just before it hit, as shown by how he now stood side-on from the girls. They all blinked in confusion, wondering what sorcery was at work. They'd seen nothing like this in their previous battles, which is probably how the Crimson King managed to defeat so many other heroes.

"Minori," Yoko called, turning to her. "Fire another arrow. He can't…"

"Agh!" A blast of purple hit Minori from atop her tower, knocking her off the pile and into incapacitation. She fell to the ground, hitting it hard, but was still moving. Alice blew a sigh of relief, thankful she wasn't badly hurt, but turned back to the Crimson King with an animalistic snarl. She took a step forward.

"No Alice, it's too dangerous," Yoko said, extending an arm out in front of her. "If he can take out one of us with one shot, then he's stronger than we anticipated." She turned to Lampoona. "Lampoona, attack."

"Come on, Yoko, we can't just let him take Minori out without fighting back," Alice retorted, objecting to the decision. Attacking them was acceptable but taking Minori out immediately was unforgivable. "We need to take him out and we need to do it, now."

"No, that's exactly what he wants. He wants to separate us and take us out one by one, before we have any chance of defeating him. If we go to him now, we're falling into his trap." She turned back to Lampoona, confused as to why she wasn't casting any spells. "Lampoona, what's going on? Why aren't you firing?"

Lampoona was absent from her position, with no sign of her in sight. But when the duo looked back to the Crimson King, they saw a body, dressed in purple and steadily breathing up and down. And that's when it clicked for Alice. That was Lampoona!

"What the- How the hell did you snatch Lampoona, you creep!?" Alice spat, grinding her teeth. Somewhere, somehow, he had snatched their friend out from under their noses, possibly when they had been arguing. Whether it was by some new spell he had created or by using intense trickery, he'd done the impossible and acted the ninja. Alice didn't think it was possible for one to have so many talents.

"Ho, ho, ho. My dear ladies," he said smoothly, posing flamboyantly, "if you don't see it by now, then you've already lost." He flung his cape up, spreading his arms out wide. "This victory of mine is assured! No one, not in the whole world, will stand in my way. I can finally have the utopia I've dreamed for decades, one where a man will not be judged for his preference of lolis, but by his treatment of them. Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, haa."

Alice felt her skin crawl at the man's boasting, bile rising in her throat as she suppressed her disgust. The man's aims never ceased to creep her out, even with the thick skin she always prided herself on. The things he said and did always involved some form of degeneracy and made her wish she'd never heard them. It was as if time stopped every time he spoke.

Wait a second. Time. Stop. Of course!

Realisation flashed across Alice's face as it all clicked into place. In order to get around their guards, the Crimson King had been stopping time to initiate his attacks and grab Lampoona. Of course, for a move like that would take an entire lifetime's supply of energy, but then again, that's why he had the Spirit Orb, to fuel his power with the lives stored away in there. It was a nefarious scheme, but Alice couldn't help being impressed at this one.

"Oi, Crimson dude," she said unwaveringly, attracting the man's attention. She hefted her mallet onto her shoulder, putting a hand on her hip. "I think I've got your whole game all figured out now. Let's fight, me and you."

She took a step forward, only to be stopped by Yoko once again. She turned to face her. "Alice wait, it's too dangerous. If you go out there, he'll kill you for sure. Let me go."

Smiling, Alice looked up at Yoko, eyes covered by bangs. She removed Yoko's hand. "Trust me, Yoko. I've got this one."

With that, she departed toward the Crimson King, sauntering with confidence. The King pulled a contented smile and faced the small girl, holding his hands out to the side.

"Oh-ho. Instead of running away, you're coming right to me? Even after you saw what I did to your friends, you think you have the smallest snowball's chance in the ninth circle of beating me?" he chided, mocking her. "Is it because you've lost your marbles, or is it because you're all out of hope?"

"You bastard," she growled, baring her teeth. "I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer. I'm going to knock all those pearly whites right out of your mouth."

"Ah-haaah. Well then, come as close as you like, darling."

And with that, the man flung his cape off his shoulders, catching it in the wind. He strode towards the approaching Parfait Girl, fists at the ready, as the final showdown was about to begin.

_To Be Continued…|||/_

…

Natsuki read the final page with anticipation, eyes wide with awe only to be betrayed by the ending, a masterpiece cut too short. She stared at the parting message with disbelief, the frustration boiling up in her like a pot of stew. Slapping the book shut, she threw on her bed, bouncing harmlessly on the sheets. She followed it, lying on her front like she always did. She kicked her legs energetically, a result of pent-up excitement with no outlet. She moaned and lifted her head.

Why must these long-running manga always split their endings up into multiple part crescendos? Wouldn't it benefit the readership for them to read it all in one big package, climaxing without having to wait another week for the next shipment to arrive?

Once again, the pink haired girl would have to wait for next week's, hopefully, thrilling conclusion of her favourite manga. It would take time to plan out how she could get the volumes she currently owned back to the school, since the last thing she wanted was to be caught with them here. That would pad out the time it took until she could buy the next volume. And, with the volumes at the club, it gave her the opportunity to reread them, especially with that…_idiot_.

She rolled onto her side, feeling warm suddenly. What was she going to do in the days until she could read the rest of the finale? Obviously, she couldn't go see that _idiot_, where _he_ might have some anime they could watch together, or a movie they could go out to see. And clearly there was no chance she could visit _his_ house and bake him some cookies. No sir. That was out of the question. She might as well forget about _him. _But then, what could she do?

Agh, it was difficult to decide what to do with nothing on her plate. Nothing was coming to mind and nobody she knew was available either. Monika was busy preparing for some kind of school project, Yuri was visiting her sick grandmother and Sayori was…

Where _was_ Sayori? Last Natsuki had heard from her, that _idiot _had said her parents had taken her to the hospital for a blood check, but since then, she'd heard nothing. To be honest, it was kind of scary, not knowing how someone was, since anything could happen to them. Deep down, she knew that Sayori had to be alright, but a little niggle at the back of her mind said…

"Natsuki, get the door!" her father called up the stairs, almost making her jump out of her skin. She rushed out onto the landing. "I'm busy with dinner, so hurry up."

"Coming," she replied, trotting down the stairs. Oh well, working out what to do will have to wait. It's become apparent the best decisions don't come naturally.


End file.
